Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories
by Inori Yuzuriha
Summary: Masa laluku adalah masa lalumu.. Karena kita memiliki hubungan.. Cerita tentang semua KH yang ada ,, read and Review thank youu,Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories

(Mengucapkan dengan Nada iklan mie sedaap) :

Author Note : Sumpah,suer demi mie Sedaap (meskipun Saya lebih sering beli Indomie) Kingdom Hearts itu bukan punya Saya,hanya punya Abang Tetsuya Nomura *digampar fans Tetsuya* dan Square Enix

Read and Review Pleasee

Review Anda,menentukan nasib Fic Saya

Review Anda,menentukan jalan cerita Fic Saya

Review Anda,bikin Saya seneng..

Okelah kalo begitu,,

Let's start ajaa

-Chapter 00-

-The Chosen Girl-

Sendirian...

Duduk di pojok kursi kelas..

Sendirian..

Merasakan rasanya ditindas,disiksa oleh orang-orang disekitarku..

Tanpa tau kesalahanku..

Itulah Aku..

Aku Light.. Aku bukan Lightning yang keren yang biasanya ada di FF-13 itu bukan..

Aku Light..Namaku berarti cahaya..

Dulu Aku adalah seorang Keyblader.. atas pelatihan YenSid..

Tapi sekarang Aku berhenti,melarikan diri sebagai keyblader..

Semenjak insiden **Dia..**

Dan lainnya..

Tapi,suatu hari,ada 3 anak baru..

Namanya Sora,Roxas,dan Ventus

Roxas dan Ventus begitu mirip..

Tapi Mereka tidak kembar.

Lalu..Apa? Janjian operasi plastik bareng?

Kurang ngerti...

Kulihat Sora dan Roxas duduk bersebelahan didepanku.

Sedangkan Ventus duduk disebelahku.

"Um...Halo..." Kataku pada 'seseorang' yang duduk disebelahku

Dia tersenyum padaku,baru kali ini ada yang tersenyum padaku selain **Dia..**

"Pindahan dari mana?" Tanyaku "Kalian berasal dari tempat yang sama? Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya kami saling kenal,tapi beda tempat..Aku dari Land of Departure,Roxas dari Twilight Town,dan Sora dari Destiny Island.." Jawabnya

Kota itu..

Benar-benar kenangan bagi mantan keyblader sepertiku..

"Umm...Aku harus panggil kau apa?" Tanyaku

"Cukup Ven...Kali Ventus berasa kepanjangan..Hahahaa" Kata Ventus

"Oh ya,namamu?" Tanya Ventus

"Aku...Light..." Jawabku dengan senyum.

VEN POV'

Aku dan 2 orang itu,disuruh kesini (Radiant Garden) atas usulan DiZ,Namine dan YenSid..

Kami harus mencari seorang keyblader.. Apa kami belum cukup..?

Kan masih ada Riku sih.. Bzzz..

Alasanya? Katanya sih untuk membuka sebuah memori yang tertidur di hati kami.

Nama keyblader itu Light..

Ya...

Kupikir yang duduk disebelahku ini..

Tapi jutaan orang yang bernama Light di dunia ini..

Aku harus mengetesnya..

-Skip Time-

-Lunch Time-

"Hei Sora,Roxas..." Panggilku

"Hm..?"

"Light,yang duduk disebelahku ini,apa bener ya..?"

"Hah? Jadi Light itu cewek?" Tanya Roxas

"Hei Rox,kau anggap apa Kairi?" kata Sora sambil deathglare

"Kau anggap apa Aqua?" Tanyaku kesal

"Iya juga ya..." Kata Roxas

"Tapi kok kayaknya si Light kayak dikucilin gitu ya..." Tanyaku

"Dikucilin gimana?" Kata Roxas

"Yaa..Duduk paling belakang..pojokan pula.." Kataku

Roxas dan Sora ngganguk-nggaguk

Light'POV

Pandanganku makin kabur..

Setelah disiksa oleh gadis-gadis itu

"Light..Cukup beruntung kau hari ini..." Kata seorang gadis didepanku

"Yeah,duduk di sebelah anak baru..keren pula"

Aku ditampar,rambutku dijambak..

Dan parahnya lagi..

Mereka menonjokku

Apa salahku..

Apa?

"Sudah dulu ya Light mainnya..Nanti kita main lagi~"

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkanku

Dengan keadaanku setengah sadar

Andaikan kalian adalah Heartless.. Sudah Ku-bunuh dari tadi

Tapi kurasa,bentar lagi Mereka bakal punya Nobody.. Cih..

Ven POV'

Yap..

Aku,Sora dan Roxas,memutuskan mencari Light

Alhasil kami keluar kelas,dan..'

...

"Light!" Teriakku

Kulihat Light sekarat dan babak belur di dekat pintu kelas

Tapi,,kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya?

Langsung kuhampiri si Light

"Light! Light!"

"Uh..."

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" Tanyaku

"..." Dia diam saja

"Bisa berdiri?" Tanyaku

Dia menangguk pelan

Kubantu dia berdiri

Tapi dia malah jatuh,pingsan pula

"Ooii! Light!"

"Aduh Sora,Roxas,diapain pula si Light ini.." Kataku sambil menahan Light

"Diintimidasi lah bego.." Jawab Roxas dingin

"Zzzz..."

Aku segera membawa Light ke UKS,sementara Roxas dan Sora ngikutin juga.

...

Light POV'

_In Light Dreams_

Kalian tau Opening nya Kingdom Hearts : Re:coded?

Itu mimpinya si Light

Kalo gatau.. cari aja di YouTube..

Atau mau diceritain aja ?

"Selamat tinggal..." Kata Namine

"Tidak,bukan selamat tinggal...Jika Aku bangun nanti,Aku akan menemukanmu..dan tidak ada lagi kebohongan diantara kita,kita akan menjadi teman yang sesungguhnya... Percaya padaku..Namine..." Kata Sora

Lalu Mereka melakukan janji jari kelingking

Ada lagi memori tentang Sora,Riku dan Kairi

Sora memberikan hatinya untuk Kairi,dan akhirnya Sora menghilang..

Tentang Sora yang sedang berpetualang dengan Donald dan Goofy

Tentang Roxas..

Saat saat kematian Xion..

Roxas menangis,dan ada memori tentang Axel juga.

Ansem the Wise membebaskan para Heartless,seperti yang Xion inginkan..

Semua memori tentang petualangan Sora

Dan kesedihan Roxas.

Dan juga saat Ventus tertidur,dan Aqua mengantarnya

Summer Vocation...

Kairi tersenyum dan setelah itu wajahnya berubah menjadi Namine sesaat...

"Uh..."

"Light?" Panggil Ven

"Ven?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bermimpi aneh..tentang kalian..."

"Tentang kami?"

"Ya... ada..." Aku menceritakan semuanya ke Mereka

Dan Aku mulai curiga dengan Mereka..Sungguh

...

"Ven,nggak salah lagi,dia yang kita cari..keyblader ..." Kata Roxas

Weitss,,

Watt?

Mereka bilang keyblader?

Siapa Mereka? Apa yang Mereka inginkan!

"Keyblader?" Kataku

"Yaa,kami kesini atas suruhan Namine,DiZ dan YenSid.." kata Sora

Ooh..

Mereka ternyata

Aku mengenal Mereka,buat apa Mereka mencariku lagi?

Bukankah Aku sudah cukup berjasa?

"Siapa kalian?" Seruku

Karena Aku kesal,Aku langsung memanggil keyblade ku

Oathkeeper

"Hoaa..!" Mereka kaget dan langsung mundur.

"Apa mau kalian?" Kataku lagi

"Jadi keyblade mu...Oathkeeper...? Bagaimana...bisa?" kata Roxas binggung

Roxas memanggil keybladenya juga,bukan 1,tapi 2

"Ini adalah Oathkeeper dan Oblivion..." Kata Roxas

Aku langsung bengong,cengo,jadi mereka ini keyblader ?

"Kau...Siapa Kalian?" Kataku sambil melempar-lempar bantal

"Light..." Panggil Ventus,mencoba menenangkanku

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal YenSid,DiZ dan Namine?" Kesalku

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sora..

Bego

"..."

"Namaku Light,Namaku berarti Cahaya.. Dulu Aku adalah seorang keyblader dan dilatih oleh Yen Sid,sainganku adalah seseorang dengan kekuatan gelapnya.. Namanya V-" Aku berhenti,entah kenapa Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya..

Because... He important for me..

"Lalu?" Tanya Ventus

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya.." Jawabku,sambil membuang muka

"Pleasee...We need infoooo..." Kata Sora sambil masang muka soo cute Dihhhh

"Light..." Panggil Roxas

"Apa?"

"Bertarunglah denganku..."

To be continue..

Abal,gaje,aneh,R and R pleasee

Sumeri cepter selanjutnya :

Roxas meminta Light untuk bertarung dengannya.

tujuannya adalah,jika Roxas menang,maka Roxas meminta untuk Light menceritakan tentang dirinya..

Tentang mimpinya..dan tentu saja..Gadis berambut hitam pendek.

Yang sudah lama Roxas lupakan..

Chapter 01 : The Forgotten Black Haired Girl

Yeeeyyyyy


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories

Makasih buat yang nge-review..

Berharap yang review banyak^^

Sumpah suer ..

Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Saya,

Hanya punya bang Tetsuya Nomura seorang dan Square Enix..

Huahahaaa XD

Ocree lah..

Let's start ajaa

Chapter 01

-The Forgotten Black Haired Girl-

"Roxas! Apa kau sudah gila? Light sedang dalam keadaan babak belur begini!" Kata Ventus

"Ya nggak sekarang juga abang Ventus...bzzz..." Kata Roxas

"Terus kapan?" Tanya Sora

"Soraaaa...!" Kesal Ventus

"Ooopss..." Bisik Sora

"2 minggu lagi... Light... Okay,Bye then..." Lalu Roxas pergi meninggalkan kami

"Light? Kau stress atau apa? Kenapa kau menerima tantangannya?" Tanya Ventus panik

"Demi memori masalalunya... Nanti kalian juga akan melawanku...Demi memori masa lalu kalian.." Jawabku tenang...

"Jadi—kami harus melawanmu juga...?" Kata Ven binggung

"Yaaa...Kunci masa lalu kalian..Ada padaku.. Jika kalian ingin membuka masa lalu kalian,kalian harus mengalahkanku dulu..." Kataku

"Tapi—kenapa ..." Kata Ventus pelan

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Ventus.

**2 weeks later..**

"Kau siap Light..?" Tanya Roxas

"Kapanpun Roxas..." Jawabku

Roxas mengangkat tangannya dan sekejap kami langsung berada di tempat lain.

"Light...Ini adalah Station of Sorrow.." kata Roxas

Dan Roxas mengenakan baju serba hitam..

"Organization thirteen ..." Kataku pelan "Ternyata kau masih punya seragam itu Roxas.."

"Kenapa kau bisa TAU?" Roxas langsung nyabet ke arahku dengan 2 keybladenya itu,Aku langsung lompat

"Lukai Aku Roxas..! Sebisamu!" Seruku , tanpa panjang lebar,Aku langsung menggunakan keahlianku..

Judgment Triad..

"Heyaah!" Kulemparkan Keybladeku dan keybladeku langsung berubah menjadi 3 dan 3,3nya mengarah menyerang Roxas.

"Argh!" Keluh Roxas

Aku langsung mengambil keyblade ku lagi

"Bagaimana...Roxas..?" dan dia langsung berlari ke arahku

"Ha!" Teriak Roxas sambil nyabet keybladenya ke arahku

Aku langsung melompat

"Hup! Heyaa!" Setelah melompat,Aku langsung menyerang Roxas dari atas.

Eruption

"Eruption!" Kupukul keybladeku kebawah dan sekejap tempat ini penuh dengan cahaya di lantainya..

"Haa!"

Sebenarnya melukai Roxas bukanlah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan..

Aku benci itu... sangat

"Prang!"

Roxas sudah berdiri di depanku dan siap menyerangku kapan saja,tapi..kapan dia..?

Cepat sekali

Dia langsung menyerangku,tapi kutahan dengan keybladeku.

"Roxas..." Panggilku

"Jika Aku mengalah..Apakah kau siap menerima semua masa lalumu Roxas..?" Tanyaku

"Prang-prang-prang" Dia diam saja,suara keyblade kami yang beradu.

Cukup Roxas..

Hentikan...

Kau tidak akan sanggup menerima masa lalumu Roxas...

Tapi..

Aku...

"Prang..." Keybladeku terlempar jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang..

"Light...?"

"

Ro...xas..."

"Teri...malah...masa...la..lu..mu..." Kataku pelan,

Kepalaku jadi pusing..

Sepertinya,Namine sudah merancang semuanya..

Kapan Roxas mengingat masa lalunya

Apa yang akan diingat olehnya..

Dan sanggupkah Roxas menerimanya...

'BRUK!"

"Light..!"

Roxas POV'

Light pingsan didepanku.

Padahal kami bertarung biasa-biasa saja..

Tapi..

Kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing...?

"

Ukh..."

"Apakah ini...memori...ku...?"

_Summer Vocation_

_Organization XII_

_Axel..._

_Roxas..._

_**Xion...**_

"_Siapa Aku..? Untuk apa Aku ada disini...?" Tanya Xion_

"_Persahabatan.." Jawab Roxas dengan senyum_

"_Yaa..!" Kata Axel riang_

_..._

"_Ini es-krim paling enak di kota ini..." Kata Roxas_

_Lalu Roxas memberikannya ke Xion_

"_Mmm..Ini manis..tapi..asin?"_

"_Enak kan?"_

_Lalu Mereka tertawa.._

_..._

"_Roxas...Kalau Aku tidak punya keyblade..Aku tidak akan berguna lagi..." kata Xion_

"_Aku..." Kata Xion sedih_

"_Xion,pergi,lakukan misi dengan Roxas,dengan begitu keyblademu akan kembali dengan cepat..!" Kata Axel_

"_Yaa..Kita bisa bilang sama Saix..!" Kata Roxas senang.._

"_Terima kasih!" Jawab Xion dengan senyum._

_..._

"_Xion...kembalilah.." Kata Roxas pelan_

"_Roxas ! Kau tidak mengerti..!"_

"_Xion..! Kembalilah ke Organization!"_

"_Tidak!" Seru Xion dan dia mengarahkan keybladenya ke arah Roxas_

_Karena Roxas tidak tega melukainya,akhirnya Axel membawa Xion ke Castle Oblivion setelah mengalahkan Xion_

_..._

"_Siapa kau...?" Kata Roxas_

"_Ini aneh..Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu..sesuatu yang sangat penting..." Kata Roxas lagi._

"_Lebih baik...Kau pergi sekarang.. Roxas..." Kata Xion lemah_

'_BRUK!"_

_Xion jatuh.._

_Tapi Roxas menahannya_

"_Apakah Aku...Yang melakukan semua ini padamu...?" Tanya Roxas sedih_

"

_Ini adalah keinginanku..Untuk pergi sekarang... Itu lebih baik... Daripada tidak melakukan apapun..." Kata Xion_

"_Dan membiarkan Xemnas menjalankan misinya... Aku akan kembali kepada Sora..." Kata Xion_

"_Dan sekarang Aku akan pergi...Untuk kembali padanya..."_

"_Roxas...Aku membutuhkanmu...Untuk melakukan sebuah misi... Semua hati yang telah kudapatkan..._

_Kingdom Hearts... Bebaskan Mereka..."_

"_Kingdom Hearts...bebaskan mereka...?" Kata Roxas binggung_

_Perlahan.._

_Kaki Xion mengristal.._

_Roxas langsung kaget..._

"_Sudah sangat terlambat..Bagiku untuk menghentikan semua kesalahanku..._

_Tapi kau tidak bisa membiarkan Xemnas memiliki Kingdom Hearts..._

_Kau tidak bisa..."_

"_Selamat tinggal..._

_Roxas..._

_Sampai jumpa lagi..._

_Aku senang...bisa bertemu denganmu.._

_Dan tentu saja... Axel... Kalian adalah sahabat baikku..."_

_Xion meletakkan tangannya di pipi Roxas.._

"_Jangan pernah lupakan...Itulah janjinya..." Kata Xion_

_Perlahan.. tangan Xion jatuh dari pipi Roxas_

_Dan dia menutup matanya_

_Tapi Roxas menahan tangan Xion_

"_Tidak...Xion...! Who else will I have ice cream with?" Seru Roxas_

_Xion..._

_Sudah tiada.._

_Dia sudah menutup matanya.._

_Perlahan.._

_Seluruh tubuh Xion mengristal.._

_Dan akhirnya menghilang perlahan.._

_Dan meninggalkan sebuah.._

'_Sea...shell...'_

_Roxas mengambil sea shell itu.._

_Dan mengingat...Senyuman dari Xion..._

"_Xion...kh..."_

_Roxas menangis.._

_Karena Xion meninggalkannya..._

_Selamanya..._

...

"Roxas...!" Teriak Light

"Uh..?"

"Xion...maafkan Aku... Aku benar-benar melupakanmu... Xion..." Kata Roxas pelan

"Roxas..." Panggil seseorang..

Seseorang yang sangat familiar...

Siapa...?

To be continue...

Abal,gaje,anehh..

R and R pleaseee :D

Sumeri chapter selanjutnya

Setelah Roxas mengingat Xion..

Dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya...Siapa...

Sementara itu dengan Sora..

Dia masih tidak ingat...Siapa itu Namine...?

Seseorang yang sudah menolongnya...

Apa jasanya...?

Chapter 02 :

-Our Promise...Never Forget...-

Yeyyyyyyyy


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories**

**Chapter 02 : Our Promise.. Never Forget**

Kembali lagi..

Dengan Eri!

Mahluk Tuhan paling cantik stok terakhir! #digeplak readers

Sumpah demi sejuta tangkai mawar

Kingdom Hearts bukan punya Saya..

Setelah sekian lama gak update.. uahahaha

Tetsuya Nomura juga bukan Om Saya

Okelah,,,

CEKIDOT!

...

Roxas POV'

"Roxas..."

Suara itu.. suara yang familiar.. Apakah itu..

"Xi...on...?"

Aku langsung berbalik ke arah suara itu memanggilku..

Dan benar .. itu dia..

"Xion!" seruku

Dia hanya tersenyum

"Arigatou...Roku..sasu...""

Lalu dia menghilang perlahan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan

"Tunggu...! Xion...!"

Aku berlari ke arah cahaya itu..

Tapi percuma.. Xion sudah menghilang..

Pergi...

"_Roxas..._

_Don't be sad..._

_I came from you and Sora..._

_I am you.._

_The same way that I am Sora.._

_You'll forget me.. but the memories themselves will never go away.._

_Memories of you and me will always be together.._

_Forever , inside him..."_

"2 kali Aku dipermainkan..

358 hari Aku dimanfaatkan..

7 hari Aku dibuat menderita..

Aku bersyukur kau sudah mati Xemnas...

Betapa bencinya Aku padamu..."

"ARRGHH!"

Light POV'

Roxas..

Apa ku bilang..

Kau tidak akan pernah mampu menerima kenyataan masa lalumu sendiri..

Oh iya... setelah ini... giliran Sora ya..

Tapi..

Aku...

"BRUK!"

"Light...!"

Namine..

Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?

...

"Senang bertemu denganmu...Light..." Kata Namine tersenyum

"Namine..."

"Hm?"

"Apakah ada cara lain , selain Mereka melawanku untuk mendapatkan memori mereka lagi? Lagipula.. Kenapa harus Aku yang .. memendam semua memori ini? Kenapa tidak kau kerjakan saja sendiri Namine...?" tanyaku

"Light.. kau adalah orang paling berjasa di hidup mereka... meskipun.. Mereka tidak ingat siapa kau sebenarnya.. sama seperti Xion..." jawabnya

"Kau lupa Light? Kau menggantikan dia tertidur selama 9 tahun dan mengalahkan sisi tergelapnya, padahal dia adalah sahabat mu sendiri.. Tapi akhirnya dia malah tidak bisa menua bukan?"

"Darimana kau—"

"Kau sadar kembali pada saat Sora tertidur.. Karena kau yang mengalahkan sisi tergelapnya.. Memori Sora tentangku ada padamu Light.."

"Sungguh nggak masuk akal.."

"Memori Sora terpecah-pecah dan bergabung dengan memori 3 orang.. yaitu kau,Xion dan Roxas.."

"Apa kau benar-benar Namine? Setauku dia tidak tau masa laluku dengan Ventus.."

Dia hanya tersenyum..

Tapi ini bukan senyum Namine yang biasanya..

Va—

...

"Light! Light! Bangun!"

Seseorang memanggiku

Eh?

"Ven...?"

"Light,kau membuatku stroke .." kata Ventus

"Eh? Dimana ini?" Tanyaku

"Ini Rumah sakit Light...Roxas yang membawamu kesini.."

Roxas..

Apa? Roxas?

"Di..dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku panik

"Nggak tau..Setelah dia mengantarmu,dia menelfonku untuk datang ke sana, lalu dia pergi.." Jawab Ventus

"Eh...?"

Kemana Roxas..?

Sudahlah.. yang penting dia udah dapet memoriya tentang Xion..

Apakah ada memori tentangku untuk kau ingat?

Oh iya..

Sekarang giliran Sora..

Aku.. harus siap-siap

"Ven.. dimana Sora?" Tanyaku

"Nggak tau, dia nggak dateng kesini" jawab Ven..

"Oh.. Soalnya sekarang giliran dia.." Jawabku

"Tapi sebelum itu, Aku harus mencari Namine.." kataku

"Untuk apa ?" Tanyanya

Aku diam saja ..

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.. Kalau kau ingat padaku .. Ven.. Mungkin Aku bisa menjawab ..

"Maaf Ven..Aku harus pergi sekarang.." Kataku sambil meninggalkan Ventus

"Eh .. Light!"

...

Old Mansion

Author note : Gile,si Light nembus dimensi pake apaan.. bisa langsung ke Old Mansion gitu..

Preman mode : ON

"Woi! Namine! KADAL MERENEE KOWEE!"

Namine membuka sedikit tirai kamar(?) nya , dan langsung turun ke bawah.

...

"Nice to meet you.. Light..." Kata Namine

"Ngomong opo iki?" Kataku

"Udahlah jangan sok preman gini,, Ah...Ayo ke atas...!"

Flashback,

2 minggu yang di –skip- di Chapter 1, ini kan Chapter 2

_Light.._

_Hari pertama saat **Mereka** datang_

_Kau tidak ingat dengan sebagian masa lalumu.._

_Terimalah masa lalumu.._

_Agar kau bisa menjawab semua kejadian yang akan terjadi sekarang..._

"Eh ?,Su..suara siapa itu...?"

_Kau terhubung dengan Mereka.._

_Dan Kau memiliki sebagian Memori Mereka.._

_Dan juga Memori Masa Lalumu.._

_Terimalah.. Dan kembalikan Memori Mereka.._

_L i g h t..._

_This is.._

_Your..._

_Past..._

_Memories..._

"Jangan main-main denganku..! Keluar kau sekarang ...!"

_..._

"_Sora.._

_Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan ku! Aku meminjamkannya padamu,tapi berjanjilah kau harus mengembalikannya..!"_

"_Sora..."_

_..._

"_Sora.. kau tidak ingat siapa Aku.. kau benar-benar tidak ingat..."_

"_Namaku Namine , jika kau benar-benar mengenalku , apakah kau ingat apa Jasa ku?"_

_..._

"_Light..."_

"_Cukup Vanitas...! , Biar Aku.. Yang melawanmu!"_

"_Light..!"_

_..._

"_Harusnya Aku yang tertidur.. bukan kau.._

_Kutukan ini... membuatku tidak bisa menua..."_

"_Light...!"_

_..._

"_Ya ampun Axel... Kenapa kita membeli sea-salt ice-cream sampe 1 tas begini ya ampun.."_

"_Liburan hari ini, kita habiskan dengan makan es krim sampai puas~"_

"_Axel...!"_

End of Flashback

"Jadi...Kenapa Light?" Tanya Namine

"Beri tau Aku.. Darimana kau bisa tau Masa Laluku dengan Ventus? Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanyaku

"Aku ? Tentu saja Aku Namine..."

"Lalu? Darimana KAU TAU MASA LALUKU?"

"Karena ingatan Ventus yang juga terpecah saat kau tertidur.. Aku menghapus memorinya dan menyimpannya, Aku tidak bisa membuang sebuah memori..."

"Tapi... tunggu... Aku tidak bodoh Namine! Saat itu, Kau belum ada!" Kataku kesal..

"Sepertinya kau memang pintar ya Light..."

"Eh?"

Perlahan mata birunya berubah menjadi berwarna emas..

Di... **Dia...**

Suaranya berubah, menjadi suaranya Sora..

Ah bukan...

Vanitas...

"Bagaimana kau—"

"KAU KEMANAKAN NAMINE?"

"Hmm... Sebelum itu... kenapa kita tidak bermain sebentar ditaman Light?" Tanya Vanitas sambil memanggil X-blade nya

"JANGAN MAIN MAIN!"

"Ayolah, kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut dengan insiden dulu?"

"CUKUP!"

Aku langsung memanggil keyblade ku karena kesal..

Cukup..

Untuk kali ini..

Aku pakai 2 keyblade..

Oathkeeper dan Oblivion..

To be continue...

Abal , Gaje , Aneh

Kependekan?

Iya.. Eri tau...

R and R pleasee...


	4. Chapter 4

** Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories**

** Chapter 03 : ….**

Hai ! Kembali lagi dengan Eri-chan~

Mahluk Tuhan paling cute sedunia #dilempar

Seperti biasa,, Saya mengaku.. kepada saudara sekalian..

Bahwa Tetsuya Nomura bukan Om Saya..

Dengan perbuatan dan kelalaian..

Square Enix juga bukan punya Saya..

Oleh sebab itu Saya mohon, kepada saudara sekalian.. Supaya mendoakan Saya.. Square Enix jadi punya Saya #geplaked

Okay…

Please Enjoy the story^^…

Light POV'

"Apa…Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Teriakku

"Aku ingin….."

Dia melemparkan keybladenya ke arahku tapi kutahan dengan 2 keyblade ku..

"Kau kembali padaku…!" Katanya

"Eh?" Aku berhenti seketika..

Apa… Kau bilang Van..

Kembali… Pada..mu?

Memori memori itu kembali lagi..

Kh..

"Maaf Light.."

Suaranya berasal dari belakangku..

Hah!

Ce..cepat sekali dia!

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu.. mengembalikan memori Mereka.."

"Buk!"

Semua gelap.. Secepat itu...

Vanitas POV'

Maaf Light..

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ventus mendapatkan memorinya kembali..

Atau .. Tragedi itu akan terulang lagi..

Lebih baik begini.. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Namine..

Yang membuat Ventus,Roxas dan Sora lupa semuanya..

Segalanya yang berharga..

Tentangmu..

Namine POV'

"Ukh..."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan..

Dimana ini? Ini di tempat Pods?

Tempat Sora tertidur.. Oh ya.. Ada kursiku juga dibelakangnya..

Tempat serba putih ini...

Tu..Tunggu.. Kenapa Aku bisa ada disini?

Aku melihat ke sekitar.. Pintunya tertutup.. dan pasti terkunci

Aku dekati pintu itu tapi tidak bisa terbuka

Aku melihat lagi ke sekitar.. Tu Tunggu..

I..Itu?

Orang?

Itu..

"LIGHT...!" Teriakku sambil berlari mendekatinya

Dia tidak sadarkan diri

"Light! Light! Bangun!" Kuguncangkan tubuhnya dia tetap tidak bangun..

"Uh...Bagaimana ini..."

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI...!" Teriakku

Ventus POV'

Ya ampun..

Kemana Light pergi..

Aku berlari secepat angin.. Ya..

Tapi

"BUK!"

Aduh,mampus .. Nabrak orang..

"Ven?"

"Eh? Roxas?" Kataku

"Aduh sori,sori tapi Gue lagi buru-buru nih.." Kataku panik

"Napa lo? Sora makan makanan kucingnya lagi?" Tanya Roxas aneh

"Bu..Bukan! Light...Dia pergi!"

"What? Dengan luka yang begitu? Lo gimana sih...?"

"Tadi udah Gue cegah tapi tetep aja dia ngotak.." Jawabku

"Sompret.. Kira-kira dimana dia sekarang.." Tanya Roxas

"Meneketehe lo kira Gue Peramal.. bisa tau dia dimana.. tadi sih katanya dia mau nyari Namine.." Kataku

"Hah? T..Twilight Town!" Kata Roxas sambil berlari keluar

"Eh,eh! Tungguin Gue mamenn!" Kataku pada Roxas

...

Aku dan Roxas langsung pergi ke Twilight Town dengan mobil Pick-up.. Pikep #digampar Roxas.. Maksudnya mobil mersi nya itu.. Yang kalo ketabrak ganti bemper nya mahal setengah mati (pengalaman Author abis latian band..balik ke sekolah bareng temen temen..Terus Author nabrak mobil jelek gamutu gara gara ada angkot sialan nyelip.. Alhasil mobil innova author ancur bempernya.. Untung diasuransi -_- kalo ga,bayarnya setengah mati) (Kok Author jadi curhat sih?)

Twilight Town..

Kotanya para vampir.. Eh!

Kota yang selalu sore.. ga pernah pagi ga pernah siang ataupun malem.. Weird..

"Gerbangnya tidak dikunci?" Kata Roxas

Dia langsung tancep lari ke Old Mansion

Kayak Ibu-ibu yang lagi rebutan sayuran murah di pasar..

"Pintunya juga terbuka?" Kata Roxas bingung.

Aku mengikuti Roxas dan Roxas berlari ke atas ..

Ke White Room.. Lalu pergi ke Pintu satunya lagi.. Perpustakaan..

"Ternyata tangganya tertutup.." Kata Roxas

"Hah?"

"Lantai ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah.."

"Terus kita mau kebawah..?" Tanyaku

"Iya.." Kata Roxas sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dari kantongnya

"Caranya?" Tanyaku bingung

"Pake ini!"

Roxas mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gambar dan crayon berwarna emas..

Lalu dia menggambar diatas meja

"Kreeek.."

Lantainya terbuka..Ada tangga kebawah..

Aku langsung bengong,cengo,nggak percaya..

"Busyet..." Kataku

"Nape lo? Udah kita harus cepet-cepet..

Computer Room..

"Ahahaha..Tumben pintu ke 'sana' terkunci.. Mari kita gunakan sistem hacker..." Kata Roxas

Dia langsung tancep ke komputer dan menuliskan sesuatu

"sea-salt ice-cream"

Alhasil bim salabim.. Pintunya langsung terbuka

Ajib amat si Roxas

Tap tap tap..

Tap tap tap taraaaap

"Namine?"

"Eh? Roxas?"

"Apa yang—"

Roxas berhenti.. Saat dia lihat Light tak sadarkan diri

"Light!" Teriakku

"Namine! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Roxas

"Eh..Aku juga tidak tau...Aku dipukul dan begitu sadar Aku sudah disini..bersama Light..." Kata Namine binggung

"Aku juga tidak tau..Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.." Kata Namine lagi

"Apa kau melihat seseorang?" Tanya Roxas

"Iya,tapi Aku tidak tau wajahnya,abisnya dia pake helm.. Padahal bawa motor aja kagak"

Jawab Namine

"Hmm Siapa ya..Mungkin Light tau.. Tapi dia gak bangun-bangun tuh.." Kataku

"Terus sekarang kita mesti ngapain?" Tanyaku

"Ngendep di pojokan sambil toel-toel cicak" Jawab Roxas asal

Si Namine langsung gebuk Roxas pake sketchbooknya

"Pala kao Roxas! Lebih baik kita cari tau siapa orangnya dan bangunkan Light!"

"Ada aer sebaskom?" Tanyaku pada Namine

"Buat apa?" Kata Namine binggung

"Nyirem Light sama Roxas biar sadar,kalo Roxas biar sadar dari kegilaannya!" Kataku kesal

"Muahahahahahaa!" Namine ngakak-ngakak

"Baru kali ini kita denger kau begitu Nam.."

"Namine emang aslinya gila kok..."

Light POV'

Light' Soul

"Eh...dimana ini? Taman yang bagus" kataku binggung

Dalam sekejap tiba tiba semua pepohonan dan bunga-bunga yang indah berubah menjadi sekumpulan keyblade tidak berwarna

"Ini...Keyblade...GRAVEYARD?" Kataku panik

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa Aku disini?"

Aku melihat 3 orang berdiri sedang berbicara agak jauh dariku..

Itu terlihat seperti Aku..? Ventus dan Vanitas?

"Apa yang...? Ah! Aku tembus pandang... Ini ilusi? Atau masa laluku..?"

...

Terdengar suara dari sana...

"Pergi kau Vanitas! Atau Aku akan mengalahkan mu! Sekarang juga!" Teriak Ventus

Light langsung menarik tangan Ventus dan menjauhinya dari Vanitas

"Barrier!" Teriak Light, Ventus dikelilingi sebuah perisai yang berwarna transparan

"Light! Keluarkan Aku!" Teriak Ventus sambil memukul mukul Barrier itu

"Maaf Ven..Aku akan merubah takdir..Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertidur selama bertahun-tahun.. Aku..Aku akan mengalahkan Vanitas!"

Kata Light sambil menjauhi Ventus

"Walaupun Aku tidak siap... Aku harus memilih pilihan ini...Selamat tinggal.. Ventus..."

...

"Vanitas! Lawan Aku!" Teriak Light pada Vanitas

"Kau yakin? Akan melawan sahabat masa kecil mu sendiri Light?"

"Itu lebih baik! Daripada kau menghancurkan dunia ini Van!"

"Dengan memilih pilihan ini...Berarti kau telah menggantikan Ventus bukan?"

"Ya, Aku tidak peduli..." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang bermahkota dengan gambar tengkorak..

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu.. Dengan kartu ini..dengan cepat...Meski taruhannya adalah nyawa..."

"Silent!"

Sekejap gerakan Vanitas berhenti

"Frozen!"

Kaki Vanitas membeku

"Unconcious!"

Vanitas tidak sadarkan diri..

"I give My heart.. My feelings and My soul.. For this World and everything.. Release My heart.. And choose someone for protect My Heart.."

"Sora..."

"BRUK!"

"Light!"

To be continue..

Ayo ayo follow twitter saya yaa

sunny_sisca

Abal,gaje,aneh dan sedikit maafkan keanehan ini andd

Review ,Read pleasee~


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts : Past Memories

Maaf .

Udah lama beud Eri hiatus.. Gara-gara kebanyakan tugas sama Internet yang gak pernah jalan itu..

Sangking banyaknya tugas,pas sekolah.. Jam istirahat bukannya makan malah ngerjain tugas.. Dapet remid suru ngerjain 160 soal sama ada juga yang laen..

Okelah,meskipun ceritanya ngawur dan ganyambung yang penting Eri update!

Abis UTS juga nih.. Sudah hands up sama pelajaran matem sama bahasa daerah..

Gilak.. Berasa di dunia alien pas belajar tu bahasa

Oke, met baca^^

Chapter 04 : Yours.. and Mine...

Light POV'

"HUH!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku..

Tadi itu mimpi atau...

"Ven?" Aku melihat Ven didepan mataku,dengan mata berkaca-kaca kayak kucing minta dikasih makan -_-"

"Di...dimana ini?" Tanyaku binggung

"Light! Apa kau melihat seseorang?" Tanya Roxas panik

"Eh..? I...Iya..." Jawabku pelan

Vanitas yang kulihat dengan jelas..

"Apakah orang itu pakai helm Light? Dan bajunya serba hitam?" Tanya Namine

"Iya.." Jawabku

"Serba hitam?" Kata Roxas "Seperti Organization XIII..."

"Bu..bukan! Bajunya beda.." Kata Namine

"Kau tau orang itu Light?" Tanya Ven

Olooh.. Rasanya kayak diintrogasi.-_-''

"Dia pakai helm! Mana mungkin Light tau..." Jawab Namine

"Siapa tau dia buka helmnya.." Kata Roxas..

Uups.. Kau pintar Roxas..

"A..Aku benar-benar nggak tau..." Jawabku kayak aziz gagap

"Light,sejak kapan kau niruin Aziz gagap?" Tanya Ven

"Hah?"

"Terus sekarang ngapain?" Tanya Namine

"Balik aja yok,kau ikut Nam?" Tanya Roxas

"Ikut deh..Ikut...Ambil kunci mansion dulu~"

...

Akhirnya kami ber-4 naek mobil trek #eh mobil mersi nya Roxas..

Namine dan Roxas didepan.. Sedangkan Aku sama Ven dibelakang

"Mau kemana Rox?" Tanyaku

"Kerumah masing-masing..."

"Lah? Terus Aku begimane?" Tanya Namine

"Kau bisa tinggal sama Light?" Jawab Roxas** SANTAI**

"HAAAAAH?" Aku dan Namine teriak,bumi gonjang-ganjing Matahari terbit dari barat.. Harimaukiamat..

"Ya sudahlah.." Jawabku **terpaksa SANTAI** "Aku Cuma tinggal sama Lilia kok.."

"Lilia? Sopo itu?" Tanya Ven

"Babu gue..Adek gue lah.." Jawabku

"Selow geh mamen..Seloww.." Kata Ven

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dada Ven..Roxas...!"

...

"Kenapa Nam?"

Namine lagi bengong depan pintu rumah..

"Gak pernah kerumah apa?"

Masih sama beku kayak batu

"Nee-chan!" Teriak seseorang dari pintu

"Lilia?" Kataku "Maap..Nee-chan lama ya?"

"Tadi ada yang dateng ngasih kiriman loh Nee-chan.."

"Siapa?" Tanyaku binggung

"Nggak tau..Baju nya serba item.. Kayak mau ke kuburan.."

Hah?

Vani?

"Mana kirimannya?" Tanyaku

"Itu didalem.."

"Nam,Ayo masuk..Anggep aja rumah sendiri.."

...

"Ini Lilia?" Tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak

Kotak itu berwarna serba hitam dengan pita silver yang mengikatnya,juga terlihat seperti sebuah lambang yang bersinar yang tertutup oleh pita itu.. Lambang hati..? Ini.. Ini apa?

"Hei,Lilia.. Apa orang itu memberi tau namanya?" Tanyaku

"Umm.. Katanya namanya ada di dalam kotak itu Nee-chan.."

Berarti Aku harus membukanya? Aku curiga kalau isinya itu adalah Heartless.. Karena lambang hati itu..

"Lilia? Panggil keyblademu..Aku curiga ini berisi Heartless.." Kataku "Namine,tolong mundur.."

"Baik!"

Aku mulai membuka pita silver itu.. pita yang cukup panjang.. dan di pita itu seperti ada suatu pesan.. bertuliskan :

_Gunakan magic Fire untuk melihat pesan di balik pita ini.._

"Eh? Bukannya kalo pakai magic itu pitanya jadi gosong Nee-chan?" Tanya Lilia

"Hmm.. menarik.." Kataku licik

Langsung saja kugunakan magic Fire ku.. dan seketika pita itu jadi gosong seperti abu.. Tapi.. Ada seperti sekumpulan alfabet yang muncul berterbangan dari pita itu..

"_**Your new life is begin now..They lost memories of people They cared about.."**_

They? Sora? Ven? Roxas?

"_**And that emptiness in They heart soon filled with hurt.."**_

"Apa maksudnya Nee-chan?" Tanya Lilia

"..."

"Namine.. Kau tau kan?" Tanyaku datar

"Ya.. Mereka.."

Aku lanjutkan dengan membuka kotaknya tanpa ragu..

Dan berisikan sebuah pesan

"_**Each encounter left they hurting more..but they knew the pain was something they need to hold on to.. Hearts remember longer than mind..Memories can fade..but our hearts always remember how it felt to have those people with us. We hurt for what what We lost..but that hurt is hope We can remember again.."**_

"_**If you can't remember..let the memory go.."**_

"_**From : Vani-"**_

"Apa maksudnya?" Kataku binggung

"Kau bertanya arti pesan ini atau ini mau di translatein?" Tanya Namine

"Arti pesan ini.." Jawabku

"Memori..dan hati.." Kata Namine "Mereka saling berhubungan.. Meskipun memori kita bisa hilang.. tapi tidak dengan hati kita.. hati kita selalu ingat dengan apa yang kita rasakan.. Semakin kita mencoba mengingat hal yang kita lupakan,maka luka lah yang kita ingat.."

"..."

Vanitas.. sebenarnya kau mengirimkan apa sih? Sampai kapan..

Vanitas POV'

"Master.. Permainannya sudah dimulai dari sekarang.."

"Siapa karakter permainan ini Vanitas?"

"Tentu saja Mereka master.."

"Menarik..skenario ini akan dimulai besok.."

...

Light POV'

Keesokan harinya...

"Nam,ayo ikut Aku dan Lilia kesekolah,tidak ada yang menemanimu dirumah.. Aku masih ada seragam lagi,pakai saja punyaku..Aku mau masak sarapan dulu untuk Kita dan Lilia.." Kataku sambil meninggalkan Namine dan menuju ke dapur..

...

"Hmm.. masak apa hari ini..semur jengkol,tumis petee.." Kataku asal

"Nee-chan! Jangan masak yang aneh-aneh!"

"Hah? Aduh Lilia..Kau mengagetkanku.. terus kau mau Aku masak apa Lilia?" Tanyaku

"Nee-chan masak Blueberry pancake atau waffle aja!" Jawab Lilia..

"Hmm..boleh juga.." Kataku

...

"Mmm.. Blueberry pancake..

Blueberry,tepung terigu,baking powder,gula..."

...

Namine POV'

Aku melihat sepasang baju sekolah yang terpaksa kupakai hari ini.. Haah.. Aku juga masih kepikiran dengan pesan yang kemarin.. Light juga tidak memberitauku siapa pengirimnya.. Dan tentang pesan kemarin.. Apakah yang dilupakan itu Light?

Siapa sebenarnya Vani itu? Namanya terlihat kurang lengkap..

To be continue..

Thank you for reading Today^^

Hope to see you soon

And.. Review pleasee~


	6. Chapter 6

** Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories**

Halo Readers!

Ketemu lagi sama Saya.. Author paling ajaib.. Hahaha XDD

Thank you for all reviewer..^^ Rencananya sih,setelah cerita yang ini tamat,mungkin bakal dibikin Sekuelnya kalo Readers masih penasaran, sekalian dibikin tentang Masa Lalu sebelum cerita ini.. Menurut Readers,mendingan ambil Masa Lalunya Light pas scene yang dimana? Birth by Sleep? 358/2days? KH1? KH2? Silahkan Readers pilih sendiri.. Oia,ini sedikit bocoran tentang Project selanjutnya yang pemeran utamanya mungkin bakal adiknya Light,si Lilia,atau ganti lagi..

"Till End of Time~" Tentang perjalanan waktu gitu.. Sedikit mengambil cerita dari : Final Fantasy XIII-2,Kingdom Hearts,dan tentu saja,ceritaku sendiri.. (Ini ceritaku,apa ceritamu?) Oia,ada yang request Pair atau story nggak? Kalo ada bisa PM Eri atau follow terus mention Twitter : sunny_sisca.. #PROMOSIH .

Hehe.. Okelah.. Happy Reading Readers^^

Chapter 05 : The Truth behind Her

Normal POV'

"Ayo Namine,Lilia! Nanti kita terlambat!" Teriak Light pada Namine dan Lilia,terlihat mobil Roxas yang sedang parkir di depan rumah Light,dan tentu saja beserta Ven dan Sora didalamnya..

...

Light mengunci pintu rumahnya,kemudian semuanya masuk ke Mobil Roxas.

"Blam!" Suara pintu mobil ditutup,bertanda smuanya sudah masuk dan Roxas langsung ngebut ke sekolahan..

"Hei,Light.." Panggil Namine

"Hm..?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan pengirim paket kemarin?" Tanya Namine

Sontak raut wajah Light berubah kaget,binggung harus menjawab apa,harus jujur atau merahasiakannya? Merahasiakannya? Sampai kapan!

"Memang ada paket kemarin?" Tanya Ven

"Iya..Dari seseorang yang bernama Vani,namanya terlihat tidak lengkap.." Jawab Namine

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Roxas sambil nyetir kebut-kebutan

"Sebuah pesan.." Jawab Light

"Pesan?" Tanya Sora

"Rahasia!" Kata Namine iseng

"Humph!"

...

Someone POV'

"Persiapan sudah selesai Master,detik ini akan dijalankan.."

"Bagus-bagus..Kau sudah urus waktunya?"

"Sudah Master,Aku sudah mengacaukan waktu sedikit.. untuk bermain.."

"Baguslah.."

Light POV'

Puah.. Akhirnya sampai juga disekolah..

Apakah gadis-gadis gila itu akan membuatku datang ke UKS lagi?

Tunggu sebentar.. Kenapa sekolah ini kosong? Apa yang—

"Ven! Roxas! Sora!" Panggilku

"Ini..apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lilia binggung

"Nee-chan juga tidak tau.. Kenapa nggak ada orang? Hari ini libur? Tapi.."

Sekolah kami dipenuhi dengan sedikit kabut hitam.. dan tidak ada seorangpun disana

"Ini ulah heartless atau apa?" Binggung Roxas

"Lalu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" Tanya Sora

"Penasaran ..." Kata Ven

"Baiklah,kita berpencar saja!" Kataku

"Aku,Roxas dan Lilia bisa pakai 2 Keyblade.. Jadi aman.." Kataku

"Lilia itu Keyblader?" Kata Sora kaget

"Kau meremehkanku?" Goda Lilia.. dia cukup dewasa untuk seusianya. 14tahun..

"Baiklah,kalian mau 1 kelompok 2 orang atau 3 orang?" Tanyaku

"Lebih aman bertiga.." Kata Roxas

Jadi Aku,Lilia,Namine,Roxas,Ven dan Sora..

"Aku akan pergi dengan Namine dan Roxas.. Sementara Lilia,kau pergi dengan Ven dan Sora.." Kataku

"Get ready..GO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh ruangan sekolah gelap,tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala jadi menyusahkan kami.. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya kabut hitam ini.. Aneh.. Ya tapi dengan magic ku.. semua teratasi..

"Light!" Hehe.. Aku langsung melihat bola cahaya didepanku setelah magic itu

"Namanya sama aja kayak magicnya.." Kata Roxas

"Hei-hei! Aku tidak bisa bertarung kalian ingat?" Kata Namine

"Aku akan langsung menggunakan magic barrier dan reflecta setiap ada Musuh serius yang datang.. Jika tidak,kau bisa ikut bertarung..Pukul saja dengan sketchbook mu.. Hahahahaa!" Kataku Iseng,Lalu Aku memanggil satu keyblade dan melemparnya ke arah Namine

"Kau bisa pakai itu kalo musuhnya Cuma Pure-blood ga penting dan beberapa dusk.. Tapi kalau Boss yang datang..Aku akan pakai magic ku, Oia, ini!" Aku melemparkan sebuah ponsel ke Namine

"Kalau kami kenapa-napa,saat kau di dalam barrierku telpon Ven ya!" Godaku ke Namine

"Baiklah,anggap aja kita lagi di game Fatal Frame atau Silent Hill~"

...

Sementara itu di tempat Ven,Sora dan Lilia

"Kita harus kemana?" Kata Ven

"Entah.. Malah gelep pula,bentar-bentar nabrak.." Kata Sora

"Sini,biar kugunakan magicku untuk menelusuri tempat ini!" Kata Lilia

Seketika saat Lilia menggunakan magicnya , puluhan bunga Lily dan krisan muncul berterbangan menuju setiap lorong yang ada.. Ya ampun persis seperti namanya ya..

"Whoa,bunga-bunga apa ini?" Kata Sora kaget

"Ini bunga untuk menelusuri tempat ini.. setiap tempat yang sudah kita lewati,bunga Lily ini akan berjatuhan dan bunga krisan akan bertambah banyak setiap ada musuh yang datang.." Jelas Lilia

"Berarti kita akan kehujanan bunga? Hei Ven,kau punya payung?" Tanya Sora

Ven langsung sweatdrop

"Tapi untuk apa Lilia? Kita hafal tempat ini.." Tanya Ven

"Kurasa ini tempat yang berbeda.. Seperti diubah,lagipula disini gelap,kita bisa gunakan bunga-bunga supaya kita tidak kembali ketempat yang sama.." Kata Lilia

"Wew.."

Lalu di tempat Light,Namine dan Roxas

"Ini bunga lily dan krisan?" Kata Namine

"Ini magic milik Lilia.. Untuk menjelajahi tempat ini.. Juga untuk mengukur musuh,semakin sulit musuhnya,bunga ini akan bertambah banyak.." Kataku

"Hebat.." Kata Namine

Setiap kami menelusuri tempat ini.. Rasanya ada yang berbeda di tempat ini.. Seperti tempat yang lain.. Aneh Ruangan-ruangan yang berbeda tempat,tangga yang beda arah,bahkan sampai loker-loker murid-murid yang berbeda.. It's weird

"Ada yang beda dan aneh disini.." Kata Roxas

"Iya,Aku sudah menyadarinya dari tadi.." Kataku

"Roxas! Light! Awas!" Tiba-tiba Namine berteriak,bertanda ada musuh yang datang, juga banyaknya bunga krisan dan Lily yang berterbanga

Sementara itu di Geng Ven,Lilia dan Sora

"Waw,bunga krisannya semakin banyak.." Kata Sora

"Ada musuh mendekat.." Kata Lilia,seketika ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya,menunggu kedatangan dari musuh itu.. Dia menutup matanya,mencoba menghitung setiap langkah dan gerakan musuh itu meskipun jauh

"Satu...Dua..."

"Belasan...Puluhan...Ratusan..."

"AWAS!" Lilia langsung berteriak membuat Ven dan Sora langsung melompat jauh,memanggil keybladenya

Lalu di tempat Geng Roxas,Namine dan Light

"Barrier! Reflecta!" Teriakku,Aku langsung menggunakan magic itu ke Namine, jumlah musuhnya terlalu banyak

"Bukankah Aku bisa ikut bertarung?" Teriak Namine

"Maaf! Jumlah nya terlalu banyak!" Teriakku padanya

"Roxas,bagaimana ini? Ini terlalu banyak!" Kataku pada Roxas "Darimana ratusan Dusk ini datang?" Kataku

"Nggak tau.. Yang jelas,kita harus berusaha.." Kata Roxas

"Combo gabungan?" Tanyaku

Roxas langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum

Kami langsung mengadukan ke-empat keyblade kami sendiri sembari senyum-senyum sendiri.. Combo gabungan kami.. Kalau kami mengadukan keyblade kami dengan cepat maka akan muncul listrik di keyblade kami,yang sebelumnya sudah kupasangkan magic dulu keybladenya

"Sip!" Kataku sambil toss ke Roxas, Sekarang keyblade kami udah bercahaya berkilauan kayak matahari,

"Sekali serang,abis semua nih.." Kata Roxas licik

Kami langsung melompat menjauh bersamaan

"Heyaah!"

Namine POV'

Aku terpukau sendiri melihat aksi pertarungan Mereka.. Rasanya kayak nonton Jetli gitu.. Lalu Aku harus ngapain sekarang? Aku melihat sekelilingku.. Tidak ada apapun.. Dan lalu pandanganku tertuju pada satu tembok yang terlihat seperti memiliki tulisan yang bercahaya..

"Apa itu?" Gumamku..

Aneh.. Itu sebuah simbol?

Lalu di koridor sebelah tempat Ven,dkk

"Sial,jumlahnya terlalu banyak.." Kata Sora

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menang.." Kata Lilia

"Kecuali ada yang punya skill self-distruct disini.." Kata Ven

"Cuma Nee-chan yang punya,tap kalau Nee-chan bertemu dengan musuh yang sama seperti kita-" Lilia berhenti berbicara,dan matanya menghadap ke arah Ventus

Drap drap drap

"Tidak! Ven tunggu! Jangan pergi!" Teriak Lilia pada Ven,tapi dia sudah pergi ke tempat lain

To be continue..

Thank's for read readers! And keep review


	7. Chapter 7

** Kingdom Hearts : The Past Memories**

Good Day Readers!

Ketemu lagi sama Author bin ajaib satu ini.. Mana ini request pair nya ? Nggak ada ya? *hiksu mungkin emang sedikit yang baca.. Anyway,gimana sama Nilai-nilai Mid kalian? #Telad ,

**Warning Chapter** : OOC,Sacrifice and Angst~ Jadi.. siapkan tisu dan Obat tetes mata di samping laptop/komputer atau hape anda.. (Buat apa pula) (Becanda kok becandaa,cuma buat menuh-menuhin ajaa~)

Di Final Chapter ini,Gue nggak akan mengecewakan Readers (semoga) meskipun ceritanya agak ngawur,yang penting—#itusloganOVJ

Yak.. Abis Final Chapter ini.. Mungkin ada akan sekuelnya kalo Gue pengen bikin.. Terus,mana ini request scene masa lalu nya Light? Nggak ada? Mungkin Gue bakal ambil di Birth by Sleep yang berjalan ke 358/2 days..

Okay..Happy Reading !

**Final Chapter : Sacrifice**

Light POV'

"Sial.. sungguh,jumlahnya terlalu banyak Roxas!" Keluhku "Kalau begini terus,lama-lama-lama gedung ini akan hancur gara-gara kita!"

"Baguslah renovasi.." Kata Roxas santai "Tapi bukan itu yang kau khawatirkan kan?"

"BAGAIMANA KITA MEMBAYAR GANTI RUGINYAA!" Kata kami bersamaan,memang kompak..

Ventus POV'

Entah kenapa kakiku berlari sendiri,meskipun Lilia sudah melarangku.. Saat Aku tau self distruct itu

"_Cuma Nee-chan yang bisa menggunakannya.."_

Kalau benar dia menggunakannya.. Bukankah itu berarti dia akan menghilang selama-lamanya? Tapi kupikir Light tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu.. Tapi kenapa Aku harus khawatir? Ada Roxas disana? Keybadenya 2 pula.. Apa sebaiknya Aku kembali saja? Kasian Sora dan Lilia,tapi biasanya Sora malah seneng dapet musuh yang banyaknya ajubujugile itu.. Ribuan mamenn.. Ah tapi sudahlah! Terlanjur Aku berlari menjauhi tempat tadi.. Tapi.. Aku harus kemana? Please.. Ini bukan lagu Ayu Ting-Ting

"ADOOOH! PALENNGGG!" Teriakku semoga ada yang mendengar

Light POV'

"Roxas? Kau berteriak?" Tanyaku

"Tidak,mungkin suara Ven,suara kita kan sama.." Jawab Roxas

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Tanyaku heran.. Kami masih terus berarung dengan Ratusan Dusk ini.. Atau malah ribuan? Melawan 1000 heartless sendirian adalah hal mudah jika heartless nya nggak nambah-nambah lagi,udah dibuktikan sama Sora.. Tapi.. Ini kenapa nambah dan nambah terus?

"Hei Roxas! Kurasa Mereka punya Leader,Mereka akan terus bertambah jika kita tidak mengalahkan ketua Mereka! Lagipula.. Terus-terusan bertarung seperti ini.. Semua kelas ini Akan hancur!" Kataku pada Roxas

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Kata Roxas "Kalau kita lari Mereka akan mengejar kita!"

"Kau pergilah bersama Namine!" Kataku "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Mereka agar tidak mengejarmu!"

"Kau mau terbunuh Light! Jangan bodoh..Kau tidak akan menang sendiran!" Kesal Roxas.

Aku harus apa sekarang? Tidak ada gunanya melawan Mereka terus.. Lama-lama Aku bisa terbunuh disini,kalau Aku terbunuh..otomatis Roxas dan Namine akan jadi korban juga.. Lalu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Self-distruct? Aku belum mau mati sekarang.. Tapi.. Kalau tidak self-distruct.. Apa semuanya akan terbunuh?

"Judgement Triad! Zantetsuken! Shock Fall! Gravity Drop!" Semua kemampuan yang kubisa sudah kugunakan.. tapi Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya.. Sementara Roxas masih serius disana.. dan Namine terlihat sedang menggambar.. Menggambar? Apa?

Namine POV'

Aku sedang menggambar jutaan Dusk itu.. Dan menggambar sebuah barrier yang mengelilinginya.. Tinggal beberapa garis lagi,maka selesai gambarku dan Light dan Roxas bisa beristirahat.. Karena,apapun yang kugambar.. kan akan jadi kenyataan.. kayak Sai di pelem Naruto itu dechh.. Jadi seneng

"Iyak!" Kataku,Aku menggambar sebuah barrier besar di sekeliling dusknya

Langsung saja.. Sebuah barrier besar mengurung Dusk-dusk itu.. Light dan Roxas langsung melompat jauh ke arahku

"Kau boleh juga Nam.." Kata Light.. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa.. Lalu kugambar lagi di dalam Barrier itu.. Sebuah ledakan besar..

"DUARRR!" Suara ledakan besar terdengar di dalam sekolah..

"Lari-lari!" Teriak Light, Mereka langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tadi.. Lalu bagaimana nasib Ven?

Ventus POV'

Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Merenungkan nasib.. ?

Mungkin itu yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.. Kalo bahasa kerennya galau.. Iya galau.. Binggung harus ngapain sekarang .. Nggak tau tempat yang lain dimana.. Disini gelap.. Tunggu dulu.. Seperti ada bola cahaya dari arah sana? Apa itu?

"Hei! Ada orang disitu?" Teriakku

Terdengar suara orang sedang berlari ke arahku itu..

"Roxas,Namine,Light?" Panggilku

"Loh? Loh? Ven? Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Tanya Light binggung "Bukankah kau sama Lilia dan Sora?"

"Aku..." Aku berhenti bicara,binggung harus bicara apa.. Aku harus bilang kalau Aku.. Menghawatirkannya...? Menghawatirkan si rambut panjang lurus itu? Atas dasar apa Aku menghawatirkannya? Apa memori kita dulu..

"Ven...?" Panggil Light lagi

"Uh? Oh maaf,Aku hanya cemas kalau kau menggunakan skill Self-distruct mu.." Kataku malu

"Oh..Thanks for worried about me.." Senyum Light..

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan Dusk datang menghampiri Kami

"AWASS!" Teriak Namine

"Ugh!" Light langsung menahan Mereka dengan menggunakan magic barriernya

"Roxas,Namine! Lari! Aku dan Ven akan mengurusnya.. Cepat! Cari Sora dan Lilia,lalu cari Boss Mereka!" Teriak Light

"Ta..Tapi.." Binggung Namine

Light berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Roxas dan Namine

"Cepatlah.. Roxas bawa dia.." Kata Light "Ugh!"

"Light!" Aku langsung menahan Dusk itu dengan magic barrier ku juga

"Cepat Roxas!"

Roxas langsung menarik Namine pergi..

...

"Terus sekarang gimana Light?" kataku sambil terus menggunakan magic barrier itu

"Firaga?" Tanya Light

Light POV'

My power is already worn.. Hahaha.. Sialan.. Ini gara-gara Aku menggunakan semua kemampuanku untuk bertarung bersama Roxas tadi.. Dan sekarang apa? Aku kehabisan tenaga.. Cara satu satunya adalah melepaskan Barrier ini,pakai magic Magnera,lalu Firaga,thundara,blizzara terus barrier.. Terus sekenceng-kencengnya keluar sekolah... Biar gak suruh bayar ganti rugi.. -_-"

Tapi kalau sampai gagal... Maka Aku akan terbunuh ya? Sama Ven juga? Oh iya..

"Barrier!" Aku mengarahkan Barrier ku ke Ventus yah. Buat jaga-jaga

"Li..Light! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Ven sambil mengetuk-ngetuk barrier itu

Aku melepaskan barrier para Dusk itu dan menggunakan magic..

"Magnega!" Para dusk itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan berterbangan di depanku

"Thundaga!" Teriakku "Blizzaga!"

"Barrier!"

Aku langsung melepaskan barrierku pada Ventus dan menarik dia pergi

"Hah-hah,Light! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ven sambil terus berlari

"Kemanapun.. yang penting jauh dari ribuan Dusk itu! Aku sudah kelelahan melawan Mereka semua!" Kesalku

Kami terus berlari dan berlari,setiap bertemu dengan Dusk lain,kami berlari ke sisi lainnya dan sisi lainnya,sampai Kami sampai disebuah Hall lapangan basket sekolah.. Tapi sayangnya lapangan basket itu didalam sekolah...

"Barrier!" Aku memblok semua pintu masuk kearah lapangan basket dan menelfon Roxas

"Roxas? Kau dimana? Sudah ketemu dengan Lilia dan Sora?" Tanyaku di telefon

"_Su..sudah,kau sendiri gimana,kau ada dimana?" _

"Aku ada di hall sekolah kita,tidak usah kesini,lebih baik kau pergi dari sekolah ini.."

"_Lalu,apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?"_

"Mencari pintu keluar,dan tentunya Boss Mereka,sudah Ya Rox.." Aku langsung mematikan ponselku

Ah..Aku jadi lupa menjalankan tugas utamaku bertemu Sora,Ven dan Roxas.. Untuk memberikan memori Mereka bukan? Aku sampai tidak sempat melakukannya.. Aku mengirim Pesan ke Namine lewat ponsel tentang Ventus,memintanya bersiap-siap menggambarkan Memori nya Ven..

"Aku sampai lupa tujuanku bertemu denganmu Ven..." Kataku pelan "Aku kan harus mengembalikan Memorimu.."

"Jadi? Aku harus melawanmu? Ogah.." Jawab Ven

"**Hebat juga kalian.."**

Ada suara yang terdengar..Suara itu... Dia.. **Dia...** Si rambut spiky hitam dengan baju serba hitamnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kataku dan Aku langsung menggunakan Keyblade ku yang lain.. Hanya satu memang.. Tapi itu Ultima Weapon..

"Santai saja Light.. Kau mencariku kan? Aku Boss Mereka semua.." Kata Vanitas licik

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku dan Ven

"Jangan mendekat! Atau kuserang kau!" Teriakku

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Bukankah Kau kemari untuk melawanku..?" Vanitas datang mendekatiku dan keybladenya sekarang ini tepat berada di depan wajahku..

"Vanitas..." Panggil Ventus

"Wah-wah,ternyata Kau masih mengingatku.. Sesuatu.." Kata Vanitas

"Arrgh!" Aku langsung menebaskan keyblade ku ke arah Vanitas tapi ditangkis dengan mudahnya oleh Vanitas

Aku melompat ke atas dan melemparkan keyblade ku kebawah "Eruption!" Cahaya terang bersinar di lantai lapangan basket, tapi Vanitas langsung melompat dengan mudahnya menghindarinya.. Ventus jadi ikut-ikutan kesal dan melemparkan Keybladenya ke arah Vanitas dan ditengah-tengah lembarannya,Keybladenya berubah menjadi 3 yang 3,3nya mengarah ke Vanitas Dan Vanitas langsung melompat Aku juga melompat dan menyerangnya dengan Magic,sungguh dia terlalu cepat

"Sial!" Umpatku,dia terlalu cepat.. Hanya dengan kartuku Aku bisa mengalahkannya sekali lagi..Meskipun Aku tau resikonya,sekalian mengembalikan memorinya Ventus..

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari kantongku.. Kartu yang bergambar seseorang,dengan kaki yang dikelilingi es,barrier dan tidak sadarkan diri.. Dan kartu itu bertuliskan "Destiny" Kartu ini memiliki sebuah arti yang bertuliskan "If you change the Past.. You change the Future too.." Yah.. Memang benar

Maafkan Aku Ven.. Bisa kau tahan Aku saat Aku pingsan nanti..? Dengan ragu-ragu Aku men-summon kartu itu agar aktif

"I will give everything I have.. Just to use this card.. Please give me a power... DESTINY!" Teriakku

Dan benar saja,semua yang ada di kartu itu terjadi pada Vanitas.. Yang berakibat fatal padaku juga.. Semuanya gelap gelap...

Ventus POV'

"Light!" Aku langsung menahan Light yang jatuh setelah menggunakan kartu itu

"Ven...Maafkan...A...ku..." Kata Light pelan..

"Terimalah masa lalumu.. dan ingatlah juga.. ... kalau...A..ku se..la..lu a..da un..tuk..mu.."

I

'

T

S

...

Y

O

U

R

S

...

_Land of Departure.._

_Tempat para Keyblader dilatih.. Dan juga tempat persahabatan bagi Aqua,Terra,Ventus dan **Light** yang masing-masing punya elemen tersendiri.. dan juga tempat bertemu dengan cinta untuk Mereka_

_..._

"_Hei Ven! Berlatihlah denganku hari ini..kalau kau menang.. Aku akan mentraktirmu.." _

"_Baik.. Traktir sesukaku ya..?" Tanya Ventus_

"_Iya!"_

_..._

"_Kau bohong Malaficient! Terra tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Teriak Ventus_

"_Ventus mundurlah..biar Aku yang menghadapinya.. Aku tau dia berbohong.." Kata Light_

_..._

"_Whoooaaaa!" _

_Sekumpulan kurcaci-kurcaci sedang bekerja sama memikul kayu_

"_Lucu sekali Mereka Ven,ingin kuculik satu..Hihihii.." Kata Light iseng_

"_Kau ini.." Goda Ventus_

_..._

"_Cinderella Cinderelli..."_

"_Ve..Ven! Kita ada di tempat yang sangat besar,atau.. Kita yang mengecil?"_

"_Kita mengeciillll...!"_

"_Huahahaha..."_

_..._

_Saat kami berkumpul ber-empat Aku,dia Terra dan Aqua _

_Yang secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Xehanort dan Vanitas.._

_Ah.. Ingat..Aku ingat..._

_..._

_Dan yang paling penting adalah.. Saat Aku dan Dia bertemu Vanitas di Keyblade Graveyard.._

"_Kalau kau membunuhku..Itu berarti Kau membunuh hatimu Ven.." Kata Vanitas_

_Awalnya memang Aku sudah tidak peduli.. sungguh meskipun Aku tidak punya hati lagi.. Hei.. Itu lebih baik daripada dia membunuh teman-temanku_

_Sampai... _

"_Ven! Mundurlah!"_

_Light mengurungku di dalam barriernya dan dia bertarung dengan Vanitas sendirian.. Dia memang menang.. Tapi resikonya adalah dia tertidur dan tidak pernah bangun_

"_Light!" Aku menangis memanggil namanya saat melihat dia tergeletak di tanah.. _

_..._

_Dia hanya tersenyum di pangkuanku dan akhirnya dia menutup matanya.. Dan tidak bangun-bangun selama bertahun-tahun.._

_Light..._

...

"Light! Light!" Aku berteriak memanggil namanya.. Aku mengoncangkan tubuhnya.. tapi.. dia tetap diam dan tidak sadar

"LIGHT...!"

...

"If you change the past.. You change the future too..."

"And that because of **You"**

"You mean..She saw this vision...?"

"Yes...And it killed her..or if Deep sleep..."

**3 Years Later**

Ventus POV'

3 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu.. Bisa dibilang tragedi itu terulang lagi.. Membuatnya tertidur lelap dan tidak pernah bangun.. Mungkin setiap hari Aku datang menemuinya , meletakkan bunga disamping tempat tidurnya.. Dan Aku selalu berharap ada senyum yang terlihat dari bibirnya.. berharap dia membuka matanya dan bilang "Hai.." Padaku..

Butuh berapa lama lagi Aku untuk menunggunya bangun?

Aku menyayangimu... Karena itu..kumohon.. Bangunlah..

_END_

Thank you for all Readers and Reviewer.. Ada yang kepengen Sekuelnya? Hehe.. Maaf kalo ceritanya nggak jelas.. Huahahahaa XDD

Akhirnya tamat juga.. Setelah internet yang amat teramat sangat menyedihkan itu.. Sekuel atau mungkin adalah cerita sebelum ini sedang masa pengetikan.. bagaimanakah 'tragedi' yang sebenarnya itu,lalu gimana kisah persahabatan dan cinta Mereka ber-empat? Semua akan ada nanti.. hhahahahahaha

...


End file.
